Afable Jugador
Afable Jugador '(lit, Spanish for Suave Gambler) is the Fraccion of the Primara, Cortez Selestino, within the ranks of the Espada Afilado. Appearance White hair on his head, spikey and medium-length, a single pony-tail extends out the back, and constantly is seen laying on his shoulder or across his back. Deep brown eyes solumn. Features handsome and rugged, he appears young and frivilous. Brown tipped hat on head, a single feather resides on it's side. A gentlemen's clothing covers his body; a frilled white undershirt; with a suit-style brown over-coat, longsleeves down to his wrists, chain in the middle and tailed ends. Ploomed pants, holding his Zanpakuto's sheath on the waist. Travlers rugged leather shoes are worn on his feet. Personality Proving a gentlemen to his name; Afable is also polite, quiet, a smooth talker, and robust. Polite to all who talk to him; he uses suffixes in plentiful use, and consistanly shows respect. Giving a bow to a woman; or standing up from the table when a superior enters the room. Quiet as he is; Afable is more tame, and can be talked to if needed, or when he feels more chatty then his usual self. A smooth talker, Afable can flater any women with ease; a bow of the hat; a keen talker, Afable never wastes an opportunity, and many men are also easily succumbed to his devilish rogue behaviour; using it to suck up to them, boasting on their strengths and making them feel mightier then they trully are. Robust, Afable is very rugged, and somewhat rough on the edges. In battle, Afable has the distinct trait of giving his opponent's several chances for when they have messed up; a total of 3 allowed. Upon the third failure, Afable will grant them oblivion, and kill them with his wicked blade. Tongue prancing around, Afable will either convince his foe out of the fight, one way or another, or he will choose to goad them into it; if the situation calls for such a blood-bath requirement. Using his intellect, Afable has constantly got into trouble in the past, as his tongue needed perfection back then. To Cortez Selestino, he would treat her as a younger sister; in an odd manner, he chooses to be the role of an advisor, seeking to steer her towards better choices. The rest of the Espada Afilado, has shown different view-points towards him. Towards many of the female Arrancars, Afable is known as the 'Ladies Man' and has many an admirer, but only chooses to act like it goes to his head for the humor of others. History As Afable's dark life began; he was first born into the body of a Gillian. Travelling in packs; his first distinguished traits were strategy and intellect. Using the strategy to his advantage; he let others take the fall; or attack with him when he knew victory was assured. Afable began his trial to gain more power, and did so easily; tricking others into helping him take advantage of other stronger Hollows; feasting on them to gain power. Afable soon made his way to the world of Arrancars; unable to attain the rank of Adjuchas or Vasto-Lorde before hand... the Winter War having dwindled down the numbers of Hollows he could eat. Soon, he found Cortez Selestino, and took the presumed path of acting superior to her. Quickly; she defeated him, but he used his cunning trickery and smooth talking to get out of trouble, although, he would get in constant trouble with her many more times. His Gillian-Arrancar status meaning nothing to him; he proved much more intellectual then most; and this proved enough for him to coexist with his physically/spiritually superior allies/foes. When the Espada Afilado was formed, Afable took the immediate position of Cortez's Fraccion; caring for her as an older brother now, and willing to help her along the way; no matter where the path and journey lead him to. Synopsis Hueco Mundo Regrowth Arc Abilities Afable's Stats *'Master Swordsman: Being a master swordsman, Afable has shown a wide-display for outwitting an opponent; his speed and intellect easily outdoing his enemy(ies). Parries invisible, and dodges as well; he primarily uses thrusts and piercing attacks to defeat his foe. Slashs on the side to help diverse his offensive; Afable is a foe one would be wise not to initiate a duel with. *'Hand-To-Hand Combatant': When a foe gets close enough; Afable may show his full power in hand-to-hand combat, albeit, much weaker then Espada are in melee combat, he may so choose to confront a foe; using lock holds, or throws to gain the edge for his Zanpakuto. *'Master of Sonido': When using Sonido; Afable is an extremely deadly foe; nearly unstoppable in speed, coming close to Cortez herself. His speed deterring, he can deal a total of three strikes in the matter of seconds it takes for the enemy to unsheath their own sword. Capable of creating clones as well with the speed, and after-images. Afable is a quick and dexterious opponent. *'Bala': Able to produce concentrations of Bala, a bright vibrant lush green to them. Afable has the unique abilty to draw energy from the air; appearing as strings or even close to an instrument. When producing his Bala; it draws particles from the air; stealing it's life-force. When the life-force is stolen; he may choose to double his Bala's power. The more life-force he steals; the increased chance that the life around him dies (plants, trees, people). Also; when this life-force enhanced Bala hits a foe; it prevents the use of healing/regeneration; and initiates rigamortis/rot if wounds are open. *'Cero': Capable of incurring the power of Cero as well; Afable has been seen using it at odd angles; more small in size; it appears in a vertical slash. A vibrant lush green to it's color as well; it holds the same trait as his Bala; the ability to absorb life-force to cause the rotting process and stop regeneration in the foes. *'Pesquisa': The use of Pesquisa open to Afable, he may has an increased sensory; able to sense basic-life forms; even with the use of cloaked enemies hiding their spiritual energy; he may easily sense life itself; and point to locations of high population; even forests and watery locations. *'Hierro': Hierro low, Afable has a considerabbly weaker physical defense, and may not take much of a beating. Clearly low when Cortez defeated him so easily; he has learned to evade and save his life; rather then full of defense/offense. *'Garganta': Producing portals that tear through the fabrics between the spiritual worlds; Afable may so choose to vanish into the darkness, and reappear across Hueco Mundo, The Soul Society, Hell, or The Human World. *'High Spiritual Energy': A high spiritual presence since the days of a Gillian, he has since then grown exponentially; his spiritual energy a bright white with green lush outline. *'Tactial Genius': In life and in combat; Afable is a tactical genius, manipulating the situations to no sign of an end, and coming out triumphant. He can plan a series of events or see how things might go with but a glance at the ally/foe/meeting. *'Vast Intellect': A genius in the soul realms, Afable has since then shown an unparalleled keen intellect, prowess needed to overcome his physical weakness. He can easily outdo an enemy; and uses his intellect for advising his 'younger sister', Cortez. He can also easily deduce spiritual energy, and his enemy within seconds. Afable finds the world of combat similiar to a chess-game, finding it too similiar and funny to how there are pawns and kings in all realms. Zanpakuto Muertos Vivientes '(lit, Spanish for Living Dead) is the wielded straight-sword Zanpakuto of Afable Jugador. This sword is light and intended for piercing motions, clean on the sides; it may also be used for swiping cuts, but not intended for slamming or etc... His Zanpakuto is released by the command, '''Levántate y Anda '(lit, Spanish for Rise and Walk). When this is done; his sword vanishes and merges with his body. At any given time, he is able to pull it back out and use it in a stronger form; or simply use his claws. *'''Resurreccion: When emerging as his true form, the Fraccion Afable will exert his pressure wildly into the air; draining the life-force from the air and enemy souls near him. When emerged; his body transforms drastically. Clothes transforming off of him. Now only a reptillian body; bright white skin plating; with red markings etching his entire form. A yellow marking going up his mid section. Two wings and two tails out from him as well. Clawed hands, digits barbed along with his shoulder and flowing frills on the back of his head. His form aspiring to others, his is close the top speed of any of the Fraccion within the Espada Afilado. *'Resurreccion Special Ability': While in this form; Afable has two unique special abilities. His passive ability being that when he enters this form; he gets stronger with the more life force in the area. (Plants, Water, Souls, Etc...). When this is done; if he is in a forest or populated city; his strength can grow on par to the 10th-8th Espada in the Afilado. His trigged ability allows for Afable to use the life-force as in intricitate ways. Able to cause 'limbs' from the ground to emerge and grasp his foe; or simply pull a living being towards him. He is also able to pressurize energy to give his spiritual energy more strength, and even temporarily revive the dead. *'Rechazar': (lit, Spanish for Reject) by regulating life-force, Afable has the abilty to grasp a technique (depending on what it is) and defuse it. If it is made of fire; he can remove air. If it is plant-life; he can extinguish the life and make it rot. If it is water; he takes out the hydrogen and leaves only oxygen (air). Alongside; if he is able to grasp a Plant-Type/Fire-Type/Water-Type Zanpakuto; he may temporarily remove abilities that have these elemental properties, to a total of 10 minutes. *'Rejuvenecer': (lit, Spanish for Rejuvinate) when targetting an ally, Afable may unite their soul with the life-force around him/her, adding his own to it. This may be used at range/point-blank. When Afable places his hand/points at an ally; the life-force will give them the temporary ability to obtain instaneous regeneration; whole limbs and etc; with the bonus of no pain felt and no exhaustion caused. Although, Afable does feel this pain and fatigue at the cost; and the large amount of wounds healed, and the more lethal attacks regenerated, may cause him to lose his Resurreccion or faint. Another last piece to this technique is; that he may sacrafice his own life-force (killing him) to bring back any ally to their full strength and from death. *'Lesiones Accidentales': (lit, Spanish for Accidental Injury) If Afable is to pierce/slash the enemy, he may choose to grasp/twist a piece of their body within the enemy, his claws wrenching hard. When this is done, Afable may begin to drain the life-force from the foe; the longer his hold; the more life is drained to refuel his own. If an entire enemy is drained and they are killed by this technique; he is presumed to obtain an ability they possessed. *'Vida-Bomba': (lit, Spanish for Life-Bomb) When Afable is unable to be near a large amount of people or a forest; he may choose to exert a blast of spiritual pressure from his core. This spiritual pressure will increase the rate at which life accelerates, and gives the ability to live to whatever is in range. Turning pieces of a desert into an oasis/forest; this also works on souls as well; and accelerates an allies regeneration rate; but aging a foe; this can also work to unbar barriers that may prevent life from growing/forming (birth, plants, etc...). Relationships Cortez Selestino Cortez being the once short-lived enemy of Afable, soon became the younger-sister/brother role with him also playing some time as advisor. Their meetings went better as time progressed but their usual behaviours remained supreme and they have displayed their crude behaviour to each other despite the people nearby, if any. While Cortez seems to find the situations boring, Afable finds them humorous, and thrives to bring more childish arguements into play; only for the sake of keeping them close. Trivia *Afable's favorite foods are: Pomegranates, and Oranges. His least favorites are: Pork and Beans. *Afable's hobbies include: Pestering Cortez, Dating, and Relaxing. **Afable loves: His younger-sister figure: Cortez, women who can resist his charm, and women in general. **He hates: Whores, being defeated in combat before his friends or by Cortez, and politics. **Afable wishes to fight: Other Fraccion/Espada Afilado members, and Cortez (and win). **Afable's theme is: I Am Not A Whore, by LMFAO. And his battle-theme is: MBrotherTrebles, by Max Farenthide. *Afble's goal is: To guide the Espada Afilado down the right path. Quotes "Why yes... I am available." "Chill out sis, your so up-tight and boring all the time... yeesh." "One for all, and all for one." References Under Construction... Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccion